Until One Of Us Falls
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ottoway and the Black Alpha go head to head in the last fight. Only one will remain standing. The other will die. What I thought would happened if they had showed the "final battle". Rated T for violent content


They charged.

A wolf hunter who had lost his wife due to cancer. A wolf who was bent on killing humans for entering his territory.

Two males, fighting for dominance.

John Ottoway, while his hunting skills were incredible, lacked in his needs of fighting skill. He charged forward, knife taped his his fist. Swinging his hand upwards, he brought it down, hoping to peirce the animal's skull.

However, the wolf was swifter. He made a lunge out of the way, biting down on the great hunter's arm. Ottoway yelled in pain, using his other hand, smashing it down to the creature's muzzle. It did nothing but irritate the alpha, causing him to clamp his jaws deeper into Ottoways arm.

John didn't care about the pain though. He proceeded to beat the creature on his nose. Finally, raising his right fist in a final time, he swung the remaining shards of broken bottles down into the wolf's right emerald eye.

The alpha howled in pain, tearing his massive jaws away from the hunter's arm and whimpering loudly. John fell backwards into the snow, amazed that he had finally struck a vital point. There was no time to celebrate or even breath, for the wolf had made a lunge for him with powerful, bone crushing fangs. His size and growl alone would make any man wet themselves.

John knew wolves though. He knew they were animals with amazing intellegence and power, but they were still animals and could still be killed and wounded. Only barely did he manage to evade the giant canines lethal leap for his throat by ducking his body down into the snow.

The hunter glanced up to see the wolf bare his fangs in great rage. He knew this creature had enough of the games and wanted to rip his throat out. He instantly stood to his feet, ignoring the pain in his left arm. The wound was deep and heavily bleeding, causing the giant man to have a disadvantage in this brutal fight to the death.

The wolf bared his giant teeth and snarled. John responded back with a furious yell. "Come on!"

Without any hesitation, the large canine made one final leap for the hunter's throat. John's eyes glared into the wolf's, knowing fully well that one of them was not going to make it. He knew that it wouldn't be him.

The enormous wolf planted his paws down onto Ottoway's chest, pushing him into the ground. He immedeatly began to dive his large fangs for the man's throat.

It was the last move the wolf was ever going to make.

While his chest had been overpowered by the wolf, John's weapon weilding hands were still free. Throwing his knife weilding hand across from his chest, he finally jammed the sharp weapon into the wolf's throat. The large creature began to whine with pain.

Ottoway wasn't finished quite yet. He yanked the knife to the right, opening up a hideous injury in the alpha's throat. Blood soon gushed out, pouring all over Ottoway's chest and droplets of it staining his face and beard. He glanced up at the wolf, who's single green eye was gleaming in fear. For an impossible moment, the wolf glared down at the man. However, he was out of strength to fight. The monsterous legs of the animal fell and almost crushed the life out of Ottoway.

John struggled with all of his strength to lift the wolf's corpse off of him. After a few failures, he finally shoved up with his legs and pushed the dead wolf up and over his chest.

Struggling to catch his breath, Ottoway climbed to his knees. However, that was all the effort that he could make. All of his energy had been taken out in the fight.

A low heavy and labored breathing came from the giant wolf behind him. John knew the animal was in his final stages and was much too wounded to get up and attempt to attack.

Breathing one last time, John laid himself on the ground, leaning his head against the chest of the giant canine. A slow tired feeling came over him as he submitted to exhaustion, closing his eyes and listening to the final breath of the alpha.

_**How did you guys like it? Please review**_


End file.
